Boundaries
by SylviaLockhart
Summary: In a world where being a Seeker forces you into the military, can two people from different side learn to love? I'm not that good at writing summaries, so this is the best I can do right now. If you want a better description about the story, read the Prologue. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Words From The Author =D**

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first fanfiction about huntik, so I hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Well first off, I would like to say that this story takes place in a different era, but it would still be on Earth. There is also powers and titans.**

**Unfortunately, even thought this story is suppose to be a D&Z, I will be splitting them up into different teams. But don't worry, this is all part of the plot. I can try adding some L&S if you want. Also, I'm warning you that I'm not that good at writing romances, so please excuse me if you find those scenes lacking.**

**Remember, this story wouldn't be any good without ideas and suggestions from the readers, so feel free to comment as much as you want.**

**Anyway, below would be a character guide to the story.**

* * *

**Foundation** - An order that is made to help and protect the people from the Organization. They have bases scattered everywhere, but are mainly located in Europe.

**Organization** - The main superpower in the world. They use power and fear to rule over the people.

**Midlands** - The area that is not under the rule of the Foundation or the Organization. Their citizens are fairly neutral.

**Seekers** - People with strange powers. They can cast spells and summon creatures. Seekers are very rare, and most of them are in the military.

* * *

**Foundation**

**Metz** - The leader of the Foundation Parliament. He was the one who trained Dante. Rumors has it that he have a daughter of unknown age. Currently in a grip of a terrible curse.

**Dante Vale** - The top seeker in the Foundation. His strength and wits are known to be unmatched. Contains a lot of charisma and is one of the leaders in the Foundation Army .Also in charge of a group of seekers known as the Huntik Team. He have not lost a single battle yet against the Organization.

**Lok Lambert** - The apprentice of Dante Vale. He have a strong talent for solving puzzles and cracking codes. His father was once one of the leading seekers in the Foundation Army before his mysterious disappearance. A member of the Huntik Team.

**Sophie Casterwill** - A friend of Lok and Dante. Her family was once the strongest group of seekers before they went into hiding. Her skills are more focus on knowledge than power. A member of the Huntik Team.

* * *

**Organization**

**The Professor** - The leader of the Organization. He currenty have the world's largest collection of titans and ancient feared to be a very cruel man.

**Klaus** - The leading scientist and developer in the Organization. The mentor of Zhalia. Very little information is known about him.

**Zhalia Moon** - One of the strongest seekers in the Organization. Even if she doesn't use raw power, her skills and agility all but makes up for it. She is the leader of the Arcana Group, a team of assasins under the direct command of the Professor. Legends are made of her terrifying powers during a battle.

**Rahzel** - A young, cute girl who is the loyal assistant of Zhalia. Known to be seen wearing dresses that looks like they weigh a ton. The knowledge of her skills or power is unknown since every opponent sent after her never return. A member of the Arcana Group.

(There is a lot more characters, but not enough room) =P

* * *

**Don't be shy, leave a review!**

**Tell me if you like the characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi** **guys!**

**The official chapter 1 is finally out! To all the people who enjoy reading this, I will TRY to update this weekly. Anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

**Foundation POV**

"Sir, the enemies are being push back"!

A man with auburn hair and amber eyes turned to stare at the overly excited soldier as he poked his head into the tent. With a small nod, he dismisses him. Wearing steel armor trimmed with gold, he carries a medium sized sabar at his side, his real sword was left in HQ. His armor combine with his looks made him a person no one can overlook. His face was strangely expressionless as he considered the good news. He is Dante Vale, one of the leaders in the Foundation Army.

"Yes!" cried a young boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Unlike the general, he is only wearing armor on his chest and arms. He carries a sword and on his back is a circular shield. On his armor, there is a symbol of two swords that are crossed. It labeled him an apprentice. "I knew Dante's plan will work!".

"I don't know guys".

Both general and apprentice turned to look at the voice. Standing at the other side of the tent, overlooking a map was a girl with long, light brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in casual clothing. A brown top with chain mail underneath and a matching short skirt. People would think she is a normal girl until they notice her intelligent eyes or the way she walks and stands. Her face was full of concentration as she stared down, examining the map that shows the movement of the two armies.

"What do you mean Sophie?" Asked the young boy. His face once full of happiness now contains confusion.

"Hate to spoil your mood Lok," replied Sophie,"but look at the enemies' movement, see how strange they are... Dante, what do you think"?

Dante was about to give an answer before a sudden loud explosion interrupted him. The cries of injured soldiers and horses soon followed. The tent began to trembled as the air inside turned dusty.

"Loc, Sophie!" Yelled Dante,"It's not safe in here, get outside"!

Both Sophie and Lok gave a nod before turning to each other.

"I'll get the amulets, Sophie, you will get the battte plans. Dante, can you try to stabilize the tent"?

Sophie gave a mock salute before turning back to the map table, quickly gathering up all the papers. Both she and Dante had a small smile on their face as they watch how the fun-loving Lok can turn so serious in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Organization POV**

**(Moments before the explosion)**

The battle wasn't going well with the Organization. The Foundation's men were slowly pushing their lines forward despict the facts that the Organization had more soldiers and were better equip. The battle took place in a clearing that is surrounded by tall pine trees. The terain left little places to hide once you step out of the trees and into the air was filled with the sound of metal against metal. Soldiers that fell were soon replaced by more.

A young girl was sitting on a tall branch of a tree that outlined the clearing. Holding a binocular to her eyes, she slowly studied and wrote down the events of the battle onto a piece of paper. Her long, grey hair flew around her as a soft breeze passed by. When she removed the binocular, her dark blue eyes were intense before they turned relax. Content that her work was done, she stood up and dust off her brown and green dress, a perfect camouflage when hiding in the trees. She checked the battle field one more time before jumping down. A normal person would had died, but she wasn't normal.

"Featherdrop."

At the last second, her fall slowed and she casually step down onto the forest floor.

"Rahzel, report!"

Turning around, Rahzel smiled when she saw the woman standing a few feet away. She was dressed in a dark black leather outfit that tightly covered her arms and chest. She wore a long skirt with matching colors and a slit that comes to mid-theigh. Her black hair that turned blue in light was flowing behind her as her hazel eyes stared directly at Rahzel. Performing a perfect curtsy, Rahzel bow her head.

"Yes Captain Zhalia."

* * *

**Well there you go guys, I have finally finished the chapter.**

**Feel free to review!**

**(It might make me update faster)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Didn't think I will update so soon?... Ok, maybe some of you knew. I have so much free time! Anyway, back on topic. Enjoy Chapter 3 that is actually supposed to be the official Chapter 2! **

**Warning - If you want to see some romance between D&Z, you just have to wait because there isn't going to be any yet. I will give you a hint when its coming. =D**

* * *

**Organization POV**

"Yes Captain Zhalia."

Both women stared at each other. Seconds pasted before Rahzel burst out laughing, and Zhalia had a small smile on her face.

"I knew someone like you could never be so formal," commented Zhalia as she placed her hands on her hip, trying to look serious again, "you almost had me there for a second."

"Just trying to lift the mood," replied Rahzel as she wiped a tear from her eye, her laughter slowly disappearing.

"Figures that when men are dying out there, you are here making jokes," said Zhalia as she shakes her head, "unbelievable."

Rahzel flashed a big smile and handed Zhalia the report. As she started to read, Rahzel turned toward the battlefield. Evan when she was far away from the battle, she could still smell the scent of death. A smell she was well acustom to.

"Rahzel, all of our men already retreated, correct?"

"All going according to plan Captain," replied Rahzel, "shall we start phase two?"

With a nod, Zhalia lifted up her skirt. Wrapped around her left leg was her bag full of amulets. Meanwhile, Rahzel bend down on the sandy floor and started to draw a giant circular design around them with a stick she found. After she was done, she stood up, dusked off her dress again, and gave Zhalia a thumbs up. Zhalia raised three amulets into the air.

"Watch over us, Tabane!"

A large, black bird suddenly appeared from the sky. With a loud screech, it started to dive downward toward earth, only to flap it's wings at the last, possible second, mading a perfect landing in front of them. It almost resemble a large crow except for the fact that it's body was covered with red symbols of eyes. It looked both majestic and creepy at the same time.

"Rise once again, Skeletoria!"

The ground in front of Zhalia shook a little as different sized bones came out from the earth. Once there was countless of them floating in the air, they all came together to form a giant warhorse. Shaking it's mane, it stomped the floor, waiting for a command from it's mistress.

Finally, Zhalia's eyes glowed as she lifted up her favorite amulet.

"Disappear, Gareon!"

A small, green spotted titan that looked like a lizard appeared around Zhalia's neck. It had spikes running down it's back, sharp little teeths, and talon-like claws. Rahzel knew from past experience to never piss that one off. She would rather fight both Tabane and Skeletoria than Gareon. It had a nasty habit of turning invisible before launching a surprise attack at you when you least expect it. Gareon usually aim for the neck. No wonder it was Zhalia's favorite titan.

Noticing how tired Zhalia suddenly looked after she was done summoning, Rahzel motioned for her to sit down. All three titans stared nervously as their mistress looked like she could suddenly collapse. Taking deep breaths, Zhalia could feel her dizziness starting to fade. Giving her head a small shake, she looked up and stared at her team.

"You should take a break Captain," Rahzel said with worry in her voice, " you used up most of your power already."

"We cann't waste anymore time," reasoned Zhalia as she declined her offer,"let us put Alpha Plan into action.

* * *

**Foundation POV**

The morale of the Foundation army was high. They managed to push the mighty Organization army to the edge of the forest before they started to retreat. The soldiers started to cheer as they saw their enemies falling back. Soldiers yelled compliments at each other and insults to the enemies before they were interrupted by a loud screeching noise coming from the sky. Looking up they saw a giant bird circling above them. Since almost everybody was focus at the bird, no one notice when a skelectal horse emerges from the trees. A few soldiers noticed when it stepped onto the battlefield. Everyone notice when dead bodies of fallen comrade and enemies started to move and get up. The soldiers were terrified as the dead picked up weapons and started to attack. The sound of metal against metal could be heard again, but above all else, screams of terror filled the air. Panic soldiers slashed at anybody that got near them since the undead looked just like the living ones. Everybody that fought was bloody, so there was no telling who was who. The dead weren't at all sluggish too, they moved just like normal . Men in charge tried in vain to send for help, but were either cut down by the dead or their own men. The battlefield was in complete chaos.

* * *

**Organization**

It was Zhalia using the binoclulars this time. She stood on the same branch that Rahzel was sitting on earlier, watching the chaos that enveloped the Foundation soldiers. Her heart felt heavy as she watch the battlefield run red. She could handle normal battles, but under these circumstances where friend turn on friend, it was just sad... and it was all her fault. Realizing what she was thinking, she gave her head a firm shake, trying to clear up all the wild thoughts and emotions that were running through her. She was a profesional, she should know that thinking these kind of things is how you grow weak. How thinking this way will get you killed. She and Rahzel were taught that nothing mattered but the mission, any advantages you may have must be use to complete the mission. They are members of the elite assasin team, the Arcana Group.

With a sigh, Zhalia turned away from the battle and just like Rahzel earlier, used Featherdrop to perform a safe landing. Rahzel was busy sitting in the middle of the design she drew, muttering chants in a strange language. When she was finally done, she opened her eyes. Her usual dark blue eyes were now blood red. Suddenly Tabane flew overhead, giving a loud screech. Skeletoria soon came back from the battlefield with Gareon riding on it's back.

"Looks like everybody is here," said Rahzel with her trademark smile.

"Rahzel, are you sure you are done charging?"

"Yep."

Zhalia once again turned to look at the battlefield, this time, her gaze traveling from there to the Foundation campsite not so far away.

"Then let's start our big finale."

* * *

**Finally finish with this chapter! It took quite a while to type. To show me some thanks, all you have to do is review. Tell me, how do like the story so far? Do you like the new titans? Sorry about the really big flashback, I'm pretty sure half of the next chapter will be flashback while the other half will return to the origional timeline. If you miss Dante and his team, don't worry, they will be in the next chapter. (Oh, in case you read this long passage and forgot)... Remeber to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**Sorry it took so long. I tend to edit and reread my chapters. The problem is that I hate to edit, so I usually put it off for a long time... anyway, enjoy!**

**Extra Info - The two armies that are fighting right now isn't the entire army, there are other battles happening elsewhere. I just wanted to clear that up in case there was some confusion. If not, then pretend you didn't see anything...**

* * *

**Foundation**

The soldiers were starting to calm down. Order was soon restore as the dead suddenly stopped moving, and the big crow-like titan disappeared. But the damage was already done, the eyes of the soldiers were lifeless and empty as they stared around the battlefield. New corpses joined the old ones as they littered the ground. This wasn't reality, it was a nightmare. The men in charge that survived tried to gather up their troops again and count up the casualties. No one spoke as they went back into formation. The victory from earlier soon disappeared from their mind as they started to march back to basecamp. The mood wasn't that of a battle won but of a complete failure. They were almost to the gate of the camp before the ground around them started to rumble. Some of the soldiers fell while most of them remain motionless, to scared to move. Suddenly, red symbols started to appeared, forming a giant circle around the group of frighten soldiers( The circle has the same design as the one Rahzel drew from before ). Once it was completely formed, the ground stopped shaking. That was when Roland, a young captain, suddenly realize something. Turning his horse around, he address his soldiers.

"Quickly, everybody, get out of the circle, its a tra-"

He was interrupted as spikes suddenly erupted from the ground and impaled into his back. Everywhere, cries of pain filled the air as soldiers one by one was struck down. As if the screams was the trigger, the area around them exploded. The first explosion than caused bigger explosions to go off near and in the basecamp and within seconds, the air was filled with smoke and dusk.

* * *

**Organization**

Both Zhalia and Rahzel could hear the explosions go off. They waited for the screams to quiet down before Rahzel finally stood up and stretched.

"Well Captain, Alpha Plan is a success, their forces are completly obliterated by now."

Zhalia was still staring toward the enemy's camp before turning to Rahzel.

"Do you think the bombs finished them off? You know we can't have any survivors."

"Of course they did, Gareon planted those bombs perfectly, you also have to considered the fact that everyone was distracted by Tabane and Skeletoria, so no one notice."

Zhalia hesitated for a moment before agreeing with Rahzel.

"Than lets pack up and report back to HQ."

The sun was setting, and the temperature slowly dropped. Zhalia shivered a little before she went to her pack and took out a long coat that reaches her knees. Not bothering to actually wear it, she placed it over her shoulders and picked up the pack.

"Captain, before we go back, can we stop by an inn?" Rahzel asked suddenly as she placed her hand on her forehead,"I don't feel very goo-"

Rahzel felt a wave of nausea hit her. She tried to find a place to sit, tripped over a tree root. She gave a small cry before she fainted. Hearing that, Zhalia quickly turned around and caught Rahzel before she landed on the ground.

"Poor girl, she used up all her energy," thought Zhalia as she stared down at the unconscious Rahzel. With a groan, she carried her to where Skeletoria was resting. It gave a small snort as it saw it's mistress coming closer.

"God her dress weights a ton," muttered Zhalia as she placed Rahzel on Skeletoria's back. She lifted herself up also before she took out Gareon and Tabane's amulets. "Take a break guys," said Zhalia as she desummoned them. "You on the other hand have to take us to an inn." said Zhalia with a smile as she gave Skeletoria a small pat on the head. She could have sworn that it gave a small sigh before galloping into the trees. Soon, both horse and riders were gone.

* * *

**(Flashback ends)**

**Foundation**

**Dante's team**

"Lok, Sophie, hurry up, I cann't hold the tent up forever!" shouted Dante as he feel his strengh slowly disappear. Both of the teens were coughing as the tent filled up with dust and smoke. Lok was slowly pushing a large chest while Sophie was carrying a pile of scrolls and paper. Seconds felt like hours as Sophie exited the tent. She placed the parchments on the ground before running back into the tent to help Lok. With a groan, both Lok and Sophie managed to pick up the chest and carry it outside. Dropping the chest, the teens collapsed onto the ground as they struggle for air.

"Dante... look, we did it," Lok gasped. Just as he finish his sentence, there was a loud crack as the tent's main support beam broke. The large tent manage to stay stabile for a second before collapsing.

"Dante!" Shouted Sophie as she raced toward the rubble.

"Do you think he is okay?" cried Lok as he followed her.

"That tent weighs a ton, if he's in there, he is going to be crushed."

As they reached the tent, both teens desperately tried to lift the debri up. The sun was slowly sinking as Sophie and Lok both finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

"We cann't do it," cried Sophie as her face was wet from tears. She slowly crawled toward Lok and hugged him as she started to cry.

"No Sophie," whispered Lok as he embraced her, "Its going to be alright, this is Dante we are talking about." He than placed a small kiss on her forehead as he tried to calm her down.

"Of course," said a rough voice from behind them

They quickly turned around. A large man with two large axes and his apprentice were walking towards them.

"Lok! Sophie!" yelled the apprentice. He had orange hair and was very skinny. The complete opposite of his mentor. "Are you guys okay?"

"Montehue! Tersely!" yelled Lok with a big grin on his face.

"Thank goodness you are here," said Sophie as she pointed toward the ruined tent," You have to help Dante!"

"Why didn't you use your titans?" asked Tersely.

Lok pointed to the chest. " Can't, all the amulets are in there, and we don't have the key, Dante does."

"Alrighty then," said Montehue as he pulled up his sleeves,"Guess we have to relie on our strengh, don't want to waste power summoning our titans do we Tersely?"

"Right Sir," replied Tersely as both he and Montehue both tried to lift up the broken tent. Minutes went by before Montehue turned around again.

"Hate to spoil the moment, but we can do this a lot faster if you guys help out too... Dante's life can be in danger you know"

Both of the teen's face grew red as they realize they were still hugging. They quickly separated and went to help Montehue and Tersely.

"I hope he is alright," grunted Sophie as she managed to move a piece of wood out of the way

"Don't worry Sophie," replied Lok as he helped her with a wooden pole," People call him "The Immortal Knight" for a reason."

"I guess you are rig- LOK!"

"What!"

"Watch where you put the pole, you could have smashed my foot!"

"Oh, oops... sorry Sophie." replied Lok with an embarrassed grin," But to be fair, you are controlling half of this thing..."

* * *

**OMG I'm finally done with this chapter... I suddenly don't feel very good...of course, you can always make me feel better by giving me a review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Back!**

**A big thank you for those that kept on reading and/or post a review. To answer some questions... yes, Zhalia and Dante will meet soon, very soon. It can be in this chapter or the next, probably the next because I don't want this chapter too big.**

* * *

**Dante POV**

Everything was dark. Dante gave a moan as he tried to sit up. He managed to put up an Overshield before the tent fell on him. Keeping the shield up for so long was slowly draining his energy.

"Well this isn't good," thought Dante as he takes in his surrounding,"at least Lok and Sophie are okay... probably.

* * *

**Foundation POV**

"Dante!" yelled Lok as he finally glimpse his mentor. It took quite a while, but they have finally managed to clear the debris and lift up the tent.

"He doesn't look so good," commented Sophie as she motioned Lok to follow her into the tent, "Montehue, Tersley, can you try to keep the tent up?"

"Sure, but you better hurry, that shield look less stabile every second."

**Minutes later**

"He is going to be fine," commented Montehue as he checked Dante's pulse.

"Are you sure?" replied Lok as he noticed how pale Dante was,"we should get him to a doctor."

"Where have you been," said Sophie as she pointed to their ruined camp,"everything here is either obliterated or turned to ashes. Not to mention that there's no one here but us."

"What happened here anyway?" questioned Tersley. Lok scratched his head as he looked around.

"All I remember was that there was a lot of explosions."

Montehue and Tersley exchanged nervous glances before Tersley spoke up.

"Than you don't know?"

"Know about what?" asked Sophie. This time, it was Montehue who spoke up.

" When we were coming here, we saw... something disturbing. Just outside the camp, there are bodies of soldiers, they were all impaled by spikes that came out of the ground, all of them are dead."

" Wait, what?" yelled Lok as he stared at Montehue,"what do you they are all dead?"

"Lok's right," said Sophie,"a soldier reported that we won the battle."

"Thats all we know," replied Tersley,"oh wait, there was also this strange spell circl-"

He was interrupted by a groan.

"_Guys_..."

"Dante!" everybody shouted as they rushed over to him. He was trying to get up with Sophie and Lok's help.

"I'm alright," said Dante as he finally stood up," but please continue, tell me everything, what happened to my soldiers?"

"These two will fill you in later, but you need to rest first," said Montehue as he pointed to the edge of the camp,"our horses are over there, use them to get too the nearest inn. Me and Tersley will stay here to invistigate and look for survivors. "

"But-"

" He's right Dante, you do need to rest," said Lok as he went to fetch the horses.

"And this isn't the safest place," added Sophie, "who knows if there's going to be more explosions.

"Well I guess its settle than," Dante said as he shakes his head, "I can't argue with Montehue and the both of you."

* * *

**Organization POV**

After riding for half an hour, Zhalia finally made it to her destination.

"Stabby's Inn," said Zhalia as she read the name out loud

She climb off Skeletoria and carried Rahzel to the entrance of the Inn

The building was nice, not too dull or flashy. There was a stable next to it, and a lake behind it. Whenever Zhalia and Rahzel get time off, they usually come here to relax, it was one of their favorite places to be. Located deep in a forest, it was quite peaceful and not a whole lot of people know of it. It was either someone takes you there, or you stumble there by mistake.

"God,I still cann't believe he actually put the word stabby into the name," Zhalia muttered under her breath as she dragged Rahzel through the entrance. The door made a loud squeak as she entered.

"Hello, welcome to Stab- Zhalia, is that you?" said a middle age man from behind a counter. He was very tall with a muscular body and dark brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. The only flaw would have been a scar that ran along his left cheek. But most women would admit that he was still good looking.

"Hmmm, I wonder who else will come here," said Zhalia as she managed to carry Rahzel to the counter,"Mike, I need you to come over here and help me carry her to a room."

"No can do Zhalia, last time I carry her, I had a bad back for a week. That girl wears to much clothing for her own good."

"Mike..."

"No seriously, I had to stay in bed, and no matter how good that might sound, you have to imagine the bathroom breaks, just terrible."

"Mike," repeated Zhalia as her tone of voice got more strained. Her patience can only last so long. All of a sudden, a small grin appeared on her face.

"Well I guess I have to tell your wife how bad customer service here is becoming."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh really, watch me...Lena!"

"Zhalia?" said a women as she came out of what appeared to be the kitchen. She had long, golden hair that reaches to her waist. She looked like the complete opposite of her husband. Her face brighten up as she noticed Zhalia, but darken as she saw the unconsious Rahzel. She wiped her hand on her apron before turning to her husband.

"Darling, why didn't you give them a room yet?"

"Well..I was..but she wanted-"

"Don't just stand there than, carry Rahzel up to their room, I will stay here with Zhalia."

With a sigh, Mike walked over to where Zhalia was standing, picked up Rahzel and carried her bridal style up a flight of stairs. He sent Zhalia a murderous stare before disappearing to the next floor. As he disappeared, Lena gave a squeal of pleasure before she enveloped Zhalia in a hug. Not knowing what to do, Zhalia freed her hands and gently gave her back a small pat. Realizing how awkward it was getting, Lena release Zhalia and backed away

"Oh Zhalia, it had been far too long."

"Its nice to see you too Lena, married life been good to you."

Lena gave a snort at the comment.

"I wish."

"Look, I would love to catch up, but it been a long day," said Zhalia as she gave a sad smile,"a really long day."

"Oh.. alright then... let me escort you to the dining hall."

"No, its fine, I can handle myself," said Zhalia as she started to walk down a hallway.

"Well feel free to help yourself to the food and drinks." Lena managed to call out before Zhalia closed the door leading to the dining hall

* * *

**Foundation**

"I cann't believe you actually found one," commented Sophie as they saw the tall building in the distance. It was already dark and the idea of a warm meal sounded irresistible to the three weary seekers.

"Give me more credit Sophie, I am a seeker, I should be good at finding stuff." replied Lok as he steered his horse toward the inn.

"Oh, than should I mention the other three time you picked the wrong path."

"Its not my fault that this inn is in the middle of nowhere."

"Thats probably how you found it in the first place."

"Wait...hey!"

"Guys, I blame old age for this, but the inn is right over there, and I would really like to rest," interrupted Dante as he urged his horse faster,"besides, imagine the food they serv-"

He never finish as the two teens sped pass him. He gave a chuckle as he followed them to the inn.

* * *

**I finish this sooner than I expected. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to keep on reading. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!**

**I updated this chapter a bit earlier than usual, but don't you get any funny ideas now. **

**I know its a little too late for this, but to be safe... I don't own Huntik, and all of these characters belong to their origional owners...**

* * *

"I don't believe it," cried Sophie as she stopped her horse in front of an inn,"We're finally here."

"Now that I think about it, should we really stay here?," commented Lok as he rode up beside her,"This place is called Stabby's Inn, something about that name doesn't sound safe to me."

"Well its either the inn with the dangerous name, or the forest at night with the dangerous animals, your call," said Dante as he unmounted from his horse," I personally will take my chances with the inn."

"I agree with Dante," added Sophie as she followed him to the door, "What about you Lok? Are you too scared to join us?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Lok as he joined them,"I was just worried about you guys." Moments passed before Sophie spoke up.

"You know, this place might be haunted."

"What?!"

"I heard this inn got it's name when a famous murderer attacked this place, dragged out all the residents, and than he killed them one by one on this very spot where we are standing. So on nights like these, the ghosts of the victim wil-"

"Sophie stop teasing Lok," interrupted Dante as he notice how pale the young boy was. Sophie burst out laughing as she realize how quiet Lok has goten.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, don't worry Lok, I was only joking."

"You know what, I like the name," said Dante as he opened the door,"Makes this place... colorful."

* * *

**Seconds after our heroes entered**

"-You told her she could what!?"

"She looked sad, so I thought a free meal might cheer her up."

"Oh great, now she's going to eat us out of our home."

"I never seen her eat that much..."

"Thats because she had to pay for those meals!"

"Well I think you are just overreacting."

"Ummm, excuse me," said Dante as he walked toward the arguing couple,"Do you know where the innkeeper is?"

"Right here," answered the man as he walked away from the women and behind a counter,"How much rooms do ya what?"

"Mike!," yelled the women suddenly,"Introduce yourself first, can't you see these people are new?" She turned to them and gave a smile."Hello, welcome to Stabby's Inn, I'm Lena , and this is my husband, Mike. We don't usually get new customers considering how isolated our inn is, how can we help you?"

"Wow, the service here sure is friendly," Lok whispered to Sophie,"Sure wonder why they pick such a name?"

"Enough about the name already," hissed Sophie as she gave him an evil glare.

"I'm Dante Vale, the boy over there is Lok Lambert, and the girl standing behind me is Sophie Casterwill."

"Nice to meet you," greeted the teens.

"My, such manners," replied Lena as she joined her husband behind the counter.

"Here," said Mike as he hand a piece of paper to Dante,"Your room number and the bill is on here, enjoy your visit."

"Call for us if you need something," added Lena. With that, the couple disappeared behind a door that seems to lead into a kitchen.

There was a moment of silence before Dante spoke.

"I'm guessing we are supposed to care for ourselves..."

"They could have offered to show us around." muttered Sophie as she gazed around the room,"I don't evan know where the bathroom is."

"Well I'm going to put our luggage away," said Lok as he picked up the three backpacks,"Can I see that piece of paper Dante?"

"Sure, you need any help?"

"Nah, Sophie looks really hungry, and you have aready been through enough for today. leave all the heavy stuff to me."

"If only you act this mature all the time," commented Sophie. Before Lok could say anything, she grabbed Dante and dragged him to a hallway,"Now lets go find some food."

"Remember to save me some," called out Lok as they disappeared.

* * *

**Lok POV**

"Lets see, Room 21...21... ah here it is." said Lok as he opened the door.

The room was small, but the furniture, especially the fireplace gave the room a comfy, cozy feeling. As he entered through the doorway, he felt his energy disappeared. Feeling woosy, Lok gazed around the room and spotted two large beds.

"Boy am I tired," thought Lok as he placed the backpacks on a table next to the door,"maybe a few minutes of shuteye wouldn't hurt."

His vision became blurry as he walked toward one of the beds. With a yawn, he climbed into the covers and soon drifted off to sleep

* * *

**Sophie and Dante POV**

"I think this is the place," said Dante as he push open two very large doors.

"This place looks bigger in the inside than the outside," said Sophie as she gazed into the dining hall,"Remember that giant library we found?"

In the dining hall, there were four long tables positioned along the walls, and a few smaller, circular ones spread out in the middle. Most of the long tables were already filled with other group of people. The atmosphere of the room seemed cheery as everyone talked and laugh with each other. As Dante observed the groups, he noticed a person isolated from the rest. The person was haunched over and appeared to be sleeping. A hood covered the face while a long coat covered the body, so it was impossible to tell if it was a man or woman. A large pile of empty plates and mugs was stacked neatly on the opposite side of the table.

"It seems like you found this place without any problem," commented Lena as she suddenly appeared from behind them with a tray of food. She motioned for them to follow her to a table next to the sleeping figure. "This table should be able to fit all three of you. Call for me if you anything."

"Wonder where Lok is," asked Sophie as both she and Dante sat down to eat.

"He's probably coming now," replied Dante as he ate a piece of chicken,"We should hurry and eat our fill."

"Yeah... this chicken is delicious!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Lok POV**

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hearing the scream, Lok bolted up, and a giant pillow crashed into his face. The impact was strong enough to cause Lok to lose his balance. With a yell, Lok fell backwards and landed headfirst on the wooden floor. There was a second scream as he picked himself up and rubbed his head. As his vision cleared up, he noticed that the screaming came from a girl. She appeared roughly around his age with long, gray hair. As if waiting for his attention, she quickly calmed down, and her expression turned into anger.

"What are you doing here?"

Before Lok can give a response, the girl quickly threw the blanket at him. With amazing speed, she jumped off the bed and raced out of the room. She was doing all of these while screaming again.

"Captain! Captain! There's someone in our room!"

"Wait! But this is our roo-"

Before Lok can finish, he tripped over the blanket and crashed to the floor again. With a moan, he got up and ran after her.

"Oh God," thought Lok as he raced down the stairs,"Dante and Sophie are going to kill me... especially Sophie."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Since school is about to start, it may take me longer to update. But don't worry, I'll finish this story. Please take time to leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi,**

**Sorry about the long update. I have to redo my entire schedule because of school. This chapter also took forever to write and edit...**

**Anyway, here is the chapter all of you are waiting for! **

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

**Dante and Sophie POV**

"I can't believe Lok isn't here yet," said Sophie as she finished her meal. About thirty minutes had passed, and she was getting worried. "It isn't like him to be late for anything, especially when it concerns food."

"Maybe he's just having trouble with all those stairs and doors," replied Dante as he took a sip from his mug,"remember how long it took us to find this place?"

"We should go look for him."

As she and Dante stood up to leave, the door suddenly burst open. Standing near the entrance was a girl. Her long dark grey hair flowed down her back to her waist. Her blue eyes franticly scan the room. For a second, the room went completely silent. All the patrons stared at her for a while before returning to their conversation as if nothing had happened. Dante quickly turned around as he realize the young girl was half dressed while Sophie just stared. The atmosphere of the room quickly returned to normal. The girl's gaze stopped in their direction. She took a few small steps before breaking into a gallop towards them. Before Sophie or Dante could react, the girl jump onto their table, scattering the empty dishes and trays. Sophie and Dante quickly dove out of their chairs and managed to catch them before they hit the floor. Meanwhile, the girl was running straight towards the table next to them. With a small leap, she tackled the sleeping figured. There was a loud crash as they both landed on the floor.

"Captain, there's a b-"

Before she could finish, the doors crash open again. Standing near the entrance this time was Lok. He was breathing hard as he stumbled into the room. As Sophie started to run towards him, he raised his arms and pointed into the girl's direction.

"What is it Lok?" Questioned Sophie as she tried to support him.

"It's her(cough) the girl(cough) big misunderstanding..."

"What happening?" said Dante as he walked toward the figure and the girl. The question seemed more directed at her than Lok. The fallen figure than gave a moan before speaking.

"That's what I want to know."

There was a moment of silence before the figure continued on with a bored tone.

"You better have an extremely good excuse for this Rahzel."

Dante noticed that the voice most certainly belong to a women. The girl, most likely Rahzel responded by tightly hugging the women.

"Oh Captain, it was just terrible, I never felt so vunerab-"

"I can feel my migraine coming..."

"Captain!"

"What!?"...Okay, okay, go on."

"Well, see-"

"Excuse me ladies," said Dante as he bended over and offered them his hand, "That floor doesn't look at all comfortable."

"Is everybody going to interrupt me today?" said Rahzel with a sigh as she stood up, completely ignoring Dante. With another sigh, she sat down on a nearby chair and open up a menu that was located on the table,"Ya want something Captain?"

"Nah, I already ate."

The figure, like Rahzel, ignored Dante as she picked herself up. She raised her hands and lift off the hood. Midnight blue hair slowly tumble down her shoulders as she turns toward Dante. He can hear himself gulp as she took of her long coat, reveling her leather top that clings onto her like a second skin. Her long skirt have a slit that showed some skin. As if noticing his staring, she raised her head and Dante could notice eyes the color of chocolate. She suddenly turn around the threw her coat towards the girl.

"Cover yourself up Rahzel."

The girl mumbled something unintelligently as she reluctantly put on the coat. Meanwhile, the women turned her head, and, Dante could notice how she dominated the space she was in. His thoughts were interrupted as her voice filled his ears.

"Can I help you?"

Dante quickly regain his calm composure as he made eye contact with the women. He gave a smile and extended his hand as he introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Dante Vale and he (motioned to Lok) is my apprentice. He seems to be in some kind of trouble with your friend, and I was just wondering if we can clear everything up."

The women stared at him without speaking. As if finally considering to accept his handshake, she extended her hand to take his. As her hand touched his, a little jolt of eletricity race through his body. The look on the woman's face told him that she felt it too. She quickly pulled back her hand and took a step back. She gazed at him warily before speaking.

"I'm known as Zhalia, Zhalia Moon."

With that, the women quickly turned, and headed straight for the doors.

"Rahzel, lets go."

"Sure, sure," mumbled Rahzel as she got up, "It's not like I have to eat anyway."

As if noticing Dante for the first time, she gave him a bright smile.

"Hello, my name is Rahzel... please excuse Captain, she isn't feeling well."

Before Dante could respond, she gave a small wave and ran after Zhalia. Dante was silent for a while before breaking into a big grin.

"What an odd pair... well this is going to be an interesting night, doubt I'll get any sleep sadly."

* * *

"What was that all about," questioned Sophie as Dante rejoin his team at their table.

"I don't really know, why didn't you ask Lok?"

"Well I try," replied Sophie as she pointed at Lok. Dante gave a frown as he observed Lok. The boy was staring into space, not noticing their conversation about him. His usual bright eyes were now incredibly dull.

"When did this happened?"

"A few seconds after that girl tackled that women."

"They might know the cause of this..."

"Lok did say that there was a misunderstanding, whatever that means."

"Why don't we find out than?"

Sophie gave a nod she try to make Lok stand up. After a couple of tries, she gave up and turned to Dante.

"He's like a zombie, nothing I do is working."

"That's why the faster we find those women, the better."

"How come you don't sound worry?" Asked Sophie as Dante put Lok's arm over his neck.

"Because my instinct is telling me everything is going to be alright," replied Dante as he headed towards the doors. Lok was still unfocused as he allow Dante to support him.

"Well my intuition is telling me a whole different story," thought Sophie as she followed them,"Something about those two doesn't add up."

* * *

"Sooo... any idea which room they are staying in?" Asked Dante as they stood in a massive hallway with several dozen doors.

Before Sophie could give a response, one of the doors open. Lena stepped out with a basket of laundry. She smiled when she saw them.

"There you are, I heard what happened in the dining hall... are you looking for those two?"

"We were wondering where their room is," said Sophie.

"Hmmm... I think its Room 21, just down the hall."

"Thanks," said Dante as he started to head towards the end of the hall.

"Don't mention it," replied Lena. Than with a more dangerous tone. " Oh by the way... just wondering, did anything break during the whole...accident? A dish, or a chair perhaps?"

"Not that I recall of."

"Oh...well carry on than," she replied as her voice return to normal, "Hurry now, your friend doesn't look at all well."

"Why is everybody here so weird?" Questioned Sophie as Lena again disappear behind another door.

"I don't know," replied Dante as he started to walk down the hall,"but it's a bit refreshing compare to all the other boring inns and hotels we been to."

"At least we know what to expect when we're in those places, being here is giving me an odd vibe."

"You should be more open to things sometime Sophie, its good for the soul... look, I think this is the place."

As Sophie stood in front of a door marked with the number 21, she again felt the strange aurora from earlier.

"We should be careful Dante," hissed Sophie,"we don't know these people."

Dante gave a nod as he reach to knock on the door.

"Hello, this is Dante Vale, from earlier. Something happened to one of our companion, and we were wondering if you could help us?"

There was silence. Just as he was about to knock again, he could hear voices from inside the room.

"-Rahzel, could you get the door?"

"About time. What took them so long?"

There was again silence before the door slowly open, and the girl's head popped out.

"We were expecting you," she said happily," please, come on in."

* * *

**If you are confused after reading this chapter, don't worry, all will be explained in the next one.**

**I'm going to write romance between Dante and Zhalia later on. There will be little bits and pieces along the way, I like to build up a relationship rather than have them fall in love at first sight.**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry that this update came so late. School has taken way too much of my time.**

**I had a little bit of free time today, so Ta-Da, a new chapter!**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Zhalia POV**

"Rahzel, lets go."

Zhalia was already heading towards the door. Without looking behind her, she knew that Rahzel would follow her. There was a small group of people Zhalia would trust, some she might evan consider her friends. She wasn't going to admit it of course. If she ever told them that, they would never let her hear the end of it. As she stepped into the hallway, she could hear footsteps following her.

"Geez Captain, couldn't you wait till after I was done eating, I'm starving."

Zhalia turn to see Rahzel already behind her.

"There's something strange about them. Especially the man."

"Yeah, he's really hot."

"Thats not what I meant Rahzel..."

"So you're saying that this guy, this Don Val-

"It's Dante Vale," corrected Zhalia.

"-Dante Vale isn't at all attractive?"

"I'm not saying- It's just- What king of question is that?"

"A good one considering how flustered you are."

"No, it's just that... when I first touch him, I felt this strange...shock."

"Maybe its love," chirped Rahzel happily.

"You're not taking this seriously are you?" said Zhalia with a sigh,"Why do I ever put up with you?"

"Because I'm so cute and lovable!"

"Rahzel..."

"Yes Captain."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Minutes Later**

**Room 21**

"You think we'll ever see them again?" Questioned Rahzel as she jumped onto one of the beds."That boy seems interesting enough, but the girl... she knows something, I can scense it."

"What did happen with you and that boy?" Asked Zhalia as she lied down on the other bed, massaging her head as her migrain started to come back.

"Answer my question first," said Rahzel as she jumped from her bed onto Zhalia's. Zhalia replied with something like a growl as she massage her head harder.

"Don't move the bed," hissed Zhalia as she motioned Rahzel to get off," this headache is killing me. I'm pretty sure my head is going to combust any second now."

"Its because you drink so much, its always after these type of missions when you behave so strangely," replied Rahzel with a hint of concern in her voice as she slowly move herself onto the floor,"You want some ice or something to ease the pain?"

"Nah, I'm fine, and about your question, wait a few minutes and you'll probably get your answer."

"Really? How!" Yell Rahzel as her eyes shone with excitement.

She saw Zhalia grin a little before replying.

"Remember how you said that the boy came into our room... well, lets just say that it isn't partially his fault that he past out in one of our beds."

**Flashback End**

* * *

"We were expecting you," the girl said happily," please, come on in."

She then step back to allow them into the room. As Dante supported Lok into the room, Sopkie reluctantly follow behind. As he surveyed the room, he noticed someone curled up in one of the beds. He smiled as he remember her name.

"Zhalia, Rahzel, I hope this isn't a bad time to disturb you ladies."

As the women groan and sat up, Dante saw that she was paler than before. He could feel his heart tighten as he fought the urge to run up to her and see if she was okay. His thoughts were interrupted as Zhalia finally spoke.

"He seems heavy, why don't you put him in the other bed."

Dante gave a nod as he started to move.

"Wait a minute," cried Sophie as she sat down on one of the chairs, next to Rahzel who was taking a sip of tea as if everything was normal, "Why aren't you two at all bothered by this, a pair of complete strangers just came into your room with an unconcious person, and you're acting like this happens everynight!"

"Well if everybody could just calm down, we can explain everything," Rahzel calmly replied. She took another drink before offering a cup to Sophie,"Tea?"

As Rahzel was speaking with Sophie, Zhalia slowly moved herself off the bed and was now standing next to Dante.

"Rahzel, come on, lets get this over with," said Zhalia as she examing Lok,"He is definitely affected by your magic."

Before Dante or Sophie could ask any question, Rahzel hopped off her chair and ran to the opposite side of the bed, directly across from Zhalia.

"Dante, could you and-"

"It's Sophie, Sophie Casterwill," interrupted Sophie as she eyed Zhalia," And I knew from the beginning that this was your fault."

"Well, indirectly it is, but to be fair, it was her magic," said Zhalia as she pointed to Rahzel, who responded by giving a lopsided grin, "Anyway, before I start, I would like a payment up front, 250 gold pieces should cover the removal of the enchantment."

"Wait, what payment?" yelled Sophie as she stared at them as if they were lunatics,"Lok is in this state because of you, it's your magic."

"But he walked into it," simply replied Zhalia as she started to examine her nails,"Its not like i push him into it."

Before the argument could progress further, Dante stepped in between the two. He gestured for Sophie to sit back down before turning to Zhalia.

"250 gold pieces is a little bit much," stated Dante as he looked her in the eye.

"Sorry, I don't like giving discounts to non-regular costumers."

"Fine, but I can only do 180."

"Why are we paying them Dante, we don't owe them anything." Interrupted Sophie as she sat down with her arms cross, anger flashing on her face.

"You're paying me because nothing in this world is ever free, think of this as paying me for a lifetime advice," said Zhalia before turning back to Dante, "200 is the lowest I can go, if you can't pay, I can't help you."

"Alright," said Dante. He reached into his pocket and took out a midium-size bag and handed it over to Zhalia,"There should be about 100 in there, I will pay you the rest after I make sure Lok is okay."

"So... we done or what?" Questioned Rahzel as she sat next to Lok's sleeping form. As Zhalia's signal, Rahzel stood and hold her hands above Lok. The room was silent as she softly started to chant in a strange language. Her eyes slowly closed as her voice got louder. Strange magic started to surround the two as a small, purple circle started to form around the bed Lok is on. Mesmerized by the scene, Dante and Sophie didn't notice that Zhalia was slowly inching towards the window. She slowly slip a piece of paper outside. She gave a small smile as she watched it fluttered down towards the ground.

Finally, the circle was completed as Rahzel opened her eyes. Sophie gave a small gasp when she noticed that her eyes were now a dark shade of red. Dante was also taken back, but managed to control his reaction. Rahzel slowly closed her hands into a fist while the circle turned a shade of green. Minutes past before Rahzel stopped chanting and slowly release her hands. The green circle slowly started to fade as Rahzel took a deep breath. Sweat was dripping down her forehead as she sank to the floor.

"Thats it," she said as she gave them a weak smile,"all done, he's as good as new."

"Are you sure?" Sophie questioned worriedly as she ran next to Lok. Dante also join her as he started to examine Lok. Instead of being in a coma-like state, the boy now seem too be peacefully sleeping.

"Now that he's okay, I would like the rest of my payment," said Zhalia as she hold out her hand in front of Dante. Suddenly, with amazing reflexes and speed, Dante grab Zhalia's hand in a strong but gentle grip. Her face was full of surprise for a second before suddenly becoming emotionless.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," said Dante as he gazed into her eyes. Eyes that were strangely evan more hypnotic than before.

Their eye contact was ruin when a teapot crashed next to one of Dante's foot. Startled for a second, he realize he was gripping empty air as the women somehow managed to escape his hold, and was now standing next to Rahzel who was giving him a smug smile.

"I have nothing to say to you," Zhalia replied cooly as she pointed to the door,"Leave now or I would be force to use powers."

"Who would have thought that I would meet seekers in the middle of nowhere," commented Dante as he completely ignored her warning and sat down in a chair,"But never had I seem any seeker use that kind of magic before."

"Careful Dante, they could be with the Organization," whispered Sophie as she inched closer to Lok, ready to protect him if anything goes wrong.

The two group was in a standstill, glaring daggers at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They were taken back when a sudden loud crash came from below. It was followed by several more crashes and screams. Minutes later, Lena rushed throught the door, hair in a mess and clothes that were ripped, wrinkled and bloodied.

"We need help," she gasped as she staggered into the room,"the inn was attacked... Mike went outside...I think he's hurt. But I managed to get all the ones inside"

Both of the two group stared at each other before speaking.

"Why don't we call a truce for now," said Dante with a smile. The tension from before vanished as it was replaced with the need to help. Zhalia gave a nod and Dante could see a small smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I do need something to relieve me of my stress."

"Well what are we waiting for then," replied Dante as he opened the door,"after you."

"Oh please," said Zhalia as she rolled her eyes," who uses doors now when we could use the windows. That's the quickest way outside."

"Wait, before you go, are we still enemies?," asked Sophie.

"Well I wouldn't say enemies," corrected Dante as he gazed at Zhalia, "more like friends who misunderstood each other."

Zhalia stared at him with amusement. "Since when were we friends?"

"If you people want to stand here all night flirting instead of helping my husband, I totally understand," interrupted Lena as she frowned at them.

"Mike can handle himself, its the enemies I'm worried about," said Rahzel as she came over to her and gave her a hug," everything is going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

**When I was typing the beginning of this chapter, I realize, "Why is the story so serious?" and "Where did all the action go?" So I made the ending a bit more fun. If you readers want me to continue to add comedy, please tell me. **

**Remember to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everybody,**

**All of you have my deepest apology for taking so long to update this story, but I was very busy with school (and I mean like super duper, ultra busy). I will try to update sooner depending on how much free time I have.**

* * *

**Room 21**

"I can't believe this is happening," sigh Zhalia.

Lena had already left the room minutes ago, claiming how they all needed special weapons to go rescue Mike from his horrible attackers. Meanwhile, Dante and Sophie were both standing around the boy, acting as watchdogs as they waited for him to awake. So far, the night she had planned for drinking and relaxation had gone completely down the drain.

"What?" asked the curious Rahzel as she made herself comfortable in the only unoccupied bed left in the room. "Wait, before you tell me, let me just say that the only unbelievable thing that occur tonight is that we paid for a room for two, and now there's like five people in here, not including Lena of course."

"Crowded space is the least of our worry. Don't you know who that person is, he's THE Dante Vale, the Foundation's strongest seeker." whisper Zhalia as she motion to the man standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you remember the previous report from the Organization stating how he and his band of two miscreants were last seen around this area? Well that girl over there also just so happens to be a Casterwill too. And the boy... really not so sure about him just yet, but maybe he's a seeker also."

"A Casterwill," said Rahzel in awe as her eyes widen.

"Hey, remember who's side you're on. There's nothing to be impress about a group of outdated seekers."

"Sorry, its just I always thought that they were extinct or something. But to meet one here of all places."

"You do understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

Rahzel face darken as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Okay, let me get this straight, he travels with a Casterwill, so that makes him Dante Vale, and Dante is the Organization's strongest enemy," said Rahzel softly as realization hit her. "Wait, why is he here!"

"Well that depends, who is this he you're talking about?" came a sudden deep voice.

The two females quickly turn around. Zhalia manage to hide her surprise behind a wall of calm, but she pray to god that Rahzel could do the same.

"Oh, hey Don- I mean Dante, oh um, we were just um, talking about...about...this ribbon!" shouted Rahzel as she tug free a shiny red ribbon from the bottom of her dress. "This one's my favorite you know, I um, love it SO much that I even gave it a gender and a name and everything."

Both Zhalia and Dante simply stare at Rahzel.

"She obviously can't," thought Zhalia as she observe her fluster companion.

"And when I discover how Rose, that the name I gave him by the way, somehow gotten so close to the ground, I freaked," said Rahzel as she viciuosly shook the ribbon in front of Dante's face. He could gotten dirty!"

Dante gave Zhalia a questionable look.

"She's just going through a phase," replied Zhalia meekly as she got up from her spot on the bed and stretch, signaling the end to the particular subject. "Now if I'm certain, Lena should be back with the weapons soon."

As if waiting for her signal, the door burst open, and the woman came in, dragging a large wooden chest into the room. With a muttered curse, Lena heaves the chest onto a nearby table and open it with a flick of her wrist. She proudly display the four swords nestle inside as if they were made of gold and jewels. The ordinary looking weapons were like clones of each other. All four had a long blade and a medium size hilt. The only noticeable differance was that they were color coded. One was yellow, the next one green, another one was black, and the last was blue. Sophie, caught up in the commotion, stood up from Lok's bedside and walked over to the nearest weapon. She silently picked up the green sword and turn to Lena.

"I would like to use this one," she said softly, hoping she would agree.

Lena gave a small nod.

"But of course, and the rest of you should follow her example too, pick your weapon."

Dante grab the yellow sword as Zhalia tried out the black one. Both seem to accept their newly found weapon as they put them into their sheaths.

"Well I guess that leaves the blue one for me," chirp Rahzel as she reach for the final, unclaim sword.

Just as she was about to grab the handle, a little wave of blue electricity shot out of the blade. Rahzel give a yelp of surprise as she instinctively pull her hand back before she got shock. She quickly turn her hand back and forth, checking for any sign of injury before glaring back down at the weapon.

"Fine! I don't like you anyway."

"Guess you don't see that everyday," said Dante as he gaze at it curiously, "Never met a hostile blade before."

"I say we melt it down and turn it into a nice little necklace... Oh, or maybe a bracelet instead."

Acting as if it could understand, the sword emit another angry pulse of electricity, daring any to try such an act.

"Okay okay, I was just messing around," said Rahzel as she hold her hands up defensively and scooted back a few feet, "can't take a joke can you?"

"This is a strange phenomenon," said Sophie as she join in, "I'v never seen a sword act like this before, even if it is enchanted."

"Must be defected," sigh Lena as she close the lid to the chest, "Mike always buys the weirdest things from traveling merchants, may they be useful or otherwise. You think he would have learn his lesson when he bought that exploding pumpkin, but nooo."

"Can our weapons do that also?" ask Sophie thoughtfully as she looked down at hers, "I can feel a slight aurora coming from mine, like its calling to me. "

"Why on earth would you want a sword that will shock you whenever you touch it?" question Rahzel, "seems awfully inconvenient."

"I'm not talking about that, I wanted to know if mine could perform magical acts."

"I honestly don't know, Mike said he bought them because there was a two-for-one deal from the person who sold these to him, but I've never seen him use them, not even once," replied Lena with a little twinkle in her eyes, "but I'm sure you would find out when you use them."

"I can't wait," said Dante as he too felt a strange presence coming from his.

"What about you Captain, what's your opinion," ask Rahzel as she look up, expecting Zhalia to be standing a few feet away. Realizing that the mention woman was nowhere in sight, she turn back to the group.

"Captain is gone by the way, in case someone was wondering."

"What do you mean she's gone," said Sophie as she gaze around the room. She started to bend down to check underneath the beds,"I know she was here a few minutes ago."

"Where did she go?" ask Dante as he too started to check to look around.

The woman was gone.

"Oh that Zhalia, always popping in and out," chuckle Lena, "she probably couldn't stand the boredom of us standing here talking to a sword."

"She already started the mission," said Sophie with disbelief, "we haven't even cover procedures yet much less the plan."

"Yup, that sounds about right, Captain's not really a big fan on the whole you-do-this thing."

"So did she just teleported away, she could have just said something," mumble Sophie.

"Nah, she most likely went out that way," replied Rahzel as she pointed to an open window, "much faster in my opinion, setup for those type of spells takes forever."

"Well what're we waiting for," said Dante as he could barely manage to hold back a laugh. What an amusing woman. "I say we go join her."

"Well you and Sophie can go on ahead, Rahzel, you on the other hand can come with me," order Lena as she started to leave the room, "lets go fetch you a weapon, how does a nice crossbow sound? Just remember to always aim for the head."

With a nod Rahzel gave a little wave and follow Lena out.

"Come on, lets go follow that woman," said Sophie as she went towards the window. She couldn't keep the frustration from her voice.

She was about to jump out when she suddenly turn to look at Lok, the anger in her eyes were soon replace with worry.

"You know no one is forcing you to go," said Dante softly. He place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You can stay here and look after Lok."

Sophie shook her head after a moment of hesitation.

"No, I don't trust those two girls, but I know Lena and Mike are good people, people who need our help."

Without another word, Sophie lift herself onto the windowsill and jump down, surprising Dante who's the one who usually takes the lead.

Chuckling, Dante prepare himself for the jump.

"What a night."

And that was an understatement.

* * *

**Sooo...anyone missing Lok yet? **

**I thought about bringing him back in this chapter, but there wasn't enough room. Maybe in the next one.**

**Remember to comment and review =D**

**Lets have an awesome 2013!**


End file.
